celmaimarebulangiufandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman 2
water spare us o ooh help hmm hmm rayman globox my friend are you okay rayman not really i feel weak and my powers have disappeared you know globox i think this might be the end no not the end globox bring good gift from ly ly the fairy glarg a silver lum incredible i can feel its energy building up in me now i can shoot with my fist again globox were saved yay rayman lets go find ly shell give me all my powers back blebleblu hoohoo off ooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaah glooboox daddy saved rayman wheres daddy uh that is to say we were seperated and uh not daddy globox we want our daddy now dont worry kiddies ill bring your dad back but first ive got to find ly she likes to hang out around here have you seen her what the mean old pirates to ly over there there hmmm ive got to set her free splendid rayman im the king of the teensies i congratulate you on your courage dont listen to him im the king of the teensies but no im the real king come on whos the king its me its me me me me me me no me me me stop i absolutely must see ly do you know where she is uh this is not easy to say but i have to tell you this the pirates have taken ly to the fairy glade and theyve locked her in one of their strongholds to find her youll need to go through the isle of doors the hall is a magic place it leads to many other worlds only the teensies know how to get there the passage requires 5 lums but i see that you have them prepare yourself for a great journey bacho bacho ly are you o k oh rayman at last i was afraid globox had failed he gave me the silver lum but we got separated i need to find him and get rid of the pirates but to do that ill need all of my powers i am too weak to give you back all your powers they broke the primordial energy core into 1000 lums and combining the energy has become very difficult but there may be another solution have you ever heard of polokus um no hes the spirit of the world his powers are immense he could help you defeat the pirates unfortunately he has been secluded for many years but there is a legend which says he could be awakened if you reunite the 4 masks the 4 masks these masks are magical and very powerful they are hidden in secret and mysterious places find them rayman its our only hope ill help you by giving you all the energy ive gathered croak whirr yay rayman good luck rayman now you can grab onto the purple lums how can i ever thank you forget it ssssam ah i forgot how good it feels to stretch out senssssational tell me do you know where to find the 4 masks of polokus sorry rayman i dont know what youre talking about but i did see globox get captured by 2 pirates they took him somwhere out beyond the marshes if you like i can help you get over to the other side you can grab onto my scarf be shooting at it then press a to jump and l to bend down come on lets go rayman so long come and see me again if you can i promise i will i will miss you my friend me too no time to lose meanwhile the pirate prison ship slaves now on board 22,730 in razorboeards private cabin youll pay for that soldier who dares disturb me your horribleness he hes made it to the swamp what you incompetent imbecile arrrrrrrrggggggg send the warship and destroy him he musnt get his grubby hands on the 4 masks beedloo beedloo help croak aup welcome back rayman so did you guys figure it out are you the real king uh were a little more organized now you are now in the council chamber of the teensies from here we can let you enter other worlds the trip will demand lots of energy but i see that you have gathered plenty of lums prepare yourself to discover a new world go on go in bllzzt bllzzt shakashuri music blrrrrg welcome i am polokus the spirit of the world i see that you have found the first of my 4 masks for now i am far way and can only speak in dreams but if you bring me the last 3 mask i will awaken and help you to fight the pirates shakashuri music bluuuuraaaii be strong our world's destiny is in your hands careful the place is guarded by a walking shell i heard that it might be possible to tame it thanks for the tip no problem clark so it was you who wiped out all these pirates only 20 pirates against you they didnt stand a chance hu hello little buddy you wanna arm wrestle hey you dont looks so good are you hurt i must have swallowed something bad for me to get better i need some life potion its hidden near the entrance of the marshes of awakening in a place called the cabe of bad dreams dont forget that name or else the guard wont let you pass the cave of bad dreams i wont forget hang in there ill go to the marshed and get the elixir tha thanks little buddy i can read your mind you know the name of this place you are now ready to enter the cave of bad dreams but before you come in i must tell you something i have hidden a precious treasure inside you can keep it for yourself if you beat me to it ill give you a head start but dont waste any time if i catch you ill how you no mercy your trip ends here yeess unbelievable its gold bank bank bank rattle youve defeated me my treasure is yours take what you want you made the right decision you deserve this here this is the elixir of life guard it preciously thanks here clark heres the elixir thanks little buddy yahoo now i can go crush a whole bunch more pirates cool but put me down first o k yeeeeeep whoa whinny whinny yay yay whoohoo whats the matter are yoiu afraid no no globox not adriad theres no shame in being scared you know the warship and the pirates are very dangerous if only i had more of my powers powers globoc forget that a silver lum uahoo tayman ly game me lums to make your fist stronger ly said press b longer to make your shot stronger keeping b pressed makes my shot stronger o k aaaaa aaa aaaah whimsical magic sounds you have found the second mask good rtayman youre getting closer to your goal just 2 more masks and i will awaken be careful the rest of your quest will be even harder bacho bang bang meanwhil the pirate prison ship slaves now on board 33 524 what is it your ferocity he he already has 2 masks you idiotic fool go get him and bring him back to me dad or alive creaking metal noises ho oho welcome to the council chamber of the teensies spolendid you've got enough lums to pass through prepare yourself to discover a new world come on dont be shy palabroomscoo hmmm help help tamyna ive got some good news and some bad news stat with the good news ive gathered enough energy to give you another power help a new power yay ramyn now you can fly with your helicoper the bad new is that your mission gets harder so here's some advice use your helicopter power to fly just activate the helicoper and keep a pressed down use l to move around itll be much easier help help hey aaaah crabgituylatohs youve found the third mask just 1 more mask and the miracle will come true go quckly somewhere in the sky the pirate prison ship slaves now on board 45 263 now what he hes found the third mask what but thats not possible if he finds that fourth one ill be coming for you ramyan clark herrr hmmhmm beep boop herr pop uh oh geer reayman woohoo yay whimsical music hup giant robotic chicken stomping sounds ep bep bay bay be be my babies my babies wh its horrible the pirates have taken all of my babaies theyve imprisoned them in cages and in the mines my darling globox tried to stop them but the pirats have captured him too and theyve taken him to their prison ship bidoop bidoop bidoo bideedee hmmm with this i can get all the way to the mines dont cry uglette ill bring your babies back hureee hu huuu hooo hoo epic ramyman fanfare uwepebpebepep mama my baby look uglette here are the others oh thatnk you tke the boat to go home rayman did you see what i found down in the mine why its the fourth mask bidoo budeedoo good luck rayman hullooo at las the final mask bravo erayman youve brought me back tge pirates wiobt last kibg i will use my powers to destroy their fort abnd rud tge workd if tge ribits tgat unfest it alas my powers have limits on earth the lums make me invincible but in the air i am as vulnerable as a new born its you who will have to fight on the prison ship im going to give you maximum energy rotation mask platform sound now go and find razoebeard go quickly and have no fear razorbeard receives a special guest ramyna poisoning your life ive got the antidote equipped with the latest power booster nothing can stop it you can control it yourself or put it in self pilot it can kill crush destory torture pull ears its legs are programmed to squash fleeing victims in short it does everything except the dishes dont forget the name of this marvel the grolgoth hum hum decide quickly i have other clients waiting with this i could destroy ramynan crush him smash him ill take it you wont regret it heres your money its all there count it if you like oh i trust you help help help please help help back off kiddies yahoo yipeee yay yay rayman ya yee yay burd help yay ramyan yipee yahoo kudos for rayman hurrah yupee yahoo get out of the prisonshop kids u stukk gave ti fubd gkibix cone ib yiy useless gryn rayman has the 4 masks and he is on the ship youve failed me again i warned you didnt i lets see how well you swim in molten lava meanwhile ill just handle this little problem myself prepare the grolgoth i know how to lure rayman to me identify target leave my friend alone now youre alone for eternity ha ha ha huh are you ok globoc ill be fine now go now ive got you heey who ah uh aaaaaah dont be afraid ramyna im here aaaaaaaaaaah yay whinny rayman bravo rayman you were sensational razorbeard is nearly beaten thanks to you hope has come back into our hearts the slaves have broken their chains and escaped on land polokus eliminated all the robo pirats destory razorbeard and our victory will be complete rayman ive saved one little surprise for you 5 4 1 0 explosion sad rayman dead music whimsical detached foot moving music joyous rayman hobbling music wohoo happy screams horse whinny rayman calibroomscoo